User talk:ComicMaster619
Archived It was something you shoulda been doin from the get-go lol. But no worries. There you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:47, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Twi here. Just so you know, Aion will be summoned from the dead by Lorelei. She can revive people like Edi Tensen from Naruto, but without all the human sacrifices.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) No, Aion will come in that rp. But will be summoned by Lorelei to fight against the 5 females of Toveri rp. However he will dispel her command like how Madara did. Btw it's all one rp, Irminsuo vs Shojiro, Ansem and three Emperor. Btw since I am fighting against five Spriggan plus level fighters, I think I should be allowed a few liberalities. So it's fair, and more believable.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:25, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Well Killer is my only other opponent. And I know he will be cool with a few request. My requests are like. A few liberalities are like not serious damaging attacks hitting the characters, without forewarning. Preventing Ansem or any of his Emperor's from taking control over his Magic, Body, or Mind|Soul. Surprising them. Stuff like that. Btw when Irminsul uses Age to go back to his youth, he is far stronger than when Ansem had his mild fight with him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:15, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Aion Theós is Aion. And btw he will not be happy to hear that Ansem took his body, and used his Magic. Aion might be a very peaceful humble man, but he is a king.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, it doesn't matter to him about that. Aion will be happy the people think for themselves. But he had to follow the pact or human would be banned again. A little secret about Aion, the Holy Pact had a second part aside from right rulers. But that's the hidden part only he knows about. But make no mistake, Aion is no fan of Kladenets. He would love to discipline his great times 100 grandson. He would be supportive of Ansem if he didn't try to break the Holy Pact. The continent's will is very real, and it took Savar to change it. But Aion will be angry about one point. Challenging the rule of the Theós Clan. They are the clan that allowed humans to live on God's Land. While Paradiso is the homeworld of the gods. This Earthland Continent is where are live also. They saw how humans were and banned them from being there. Until Aion showed them humans can be pure. Aion in ALL his life never killed anyone. He never needed to, no one was stupid enough to want to fight him. Btw the continent is the the remains of a god. It's why it's so divine. The thin veil was caused because this God went to Earthland, and died. It's why it was a land for only non-demonic magic creatures.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) It's a pretty generic magic so it doesn't need permission but sure. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:59, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic :3 I was wondering, if I could get your permission to make a sibling for Noah Kugel? A sister, specifically; and would she be able to join the Royal Honor Guards? Her epithet is "The Emperor's Fury" Lia 19:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't really feeling Yetsunma as a character, so I thought of Bambietta as more of a fun character to make. Would you allow me to make Bambietta, instead of Yetsunma? Of course, she wouldn't be related to Noah this time. Lia 19:30, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic, do you think you could help me out with Bambietta's personality? It is really serious all of the time, but she is very mischevious at times, especially when she gets the upper hand on the enemy. User:Yesdemia/Characters Lia 21:43, September 16, 2016 (UTC) You should get on chat :3 Lia 02:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna need alot more help than I should probably ask for lol, I'll never be able to have Bambietta compare to your characters! Lia 02:57, September 17, 2016 (UTC) If you want me to finish Bambietta's personality, that is fine. How do you think I should go about doing it? Lia 04:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you read Irminsul's End of Magic Era spell under God Power and tell me if it makes sense?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Also about Aion, what is his Miracle Spark magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:05, September 18, 2016 (UTC) You could also say it's a miracle of Magic or Science. That's it's a power where fate reaches its hand down and acts. It could be considered not a separate power aside from magic or science. More like when science's laws are bent/broken or when something moves against the guidelines of magic. Example like when Magic and Science blend completely to where it's not a magical science or a scientific magic. Just my two cents.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:34, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Gotcha. Do you like the concept of the Almighty?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:44, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic, are you participating in the Aeternum Arc? I know you said you wanted to, but I haven't seen TD5 tell you anything of who you're fighting... Just curious if I should add the Aion Rebellion on the arc page as participants. Also I am looking for suggestions for a fun story we can do as a guild on the Koma Inu/Announcement Board; so if you think of anything be sure to leave a comment! I'd like to see your main guy in action. :D -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Would it be acceptable if someone that is affixed to the Time Room's Magic can travel there with rare magic? You see Carlito as the Diamyth in the ancient language of the Theós Clan means the Key to all Worlds. It's Arc of Kingdoms but going to rename it later. You see it's like Kamui from Naruto. But the difference being it can enter impossible dimension IF it has access to the caster's or locations Magic Power. As one's power is the gateway or bridge to that world. This magic make bridges to all worlds. It's why Kladenets needs it to recreate the Almighty.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:54, September 19, 2016 (UTC) What would it take to convince you? As this magic is one created from the Almighty. I mean in Dragon Ball one can rip a hole in the spatial veil by screaming lol. And I figured that is where you go the idea for the room. You see any Magic of the Almighty follows its own laws, not the already pre-existing ones of the One Magic. That is why when one uses it to make a magic, it kills the caster. This magic in a sense takes a piece of the world with the caster, allowing this piece to be the bridge. I am not saying Carlito could enter it until he went into the room. Hell I would satisfy if it took him to be as strong as Irminsul or Aion to be able to bridge a connection. Only that under some conditions he could.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:10, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Well one reason. What if they destroy the door during practice. How could they get out? Lol. Btw it's Ansem, three of his emperors and Shojiro vs Irminsul. And if you want Jean could fight them, after Irminsul's End of Magic Era.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:28, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I am ABOUT to make the the nobility of Aeternum's page. Want to make a family?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:53, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Btw once the arc is over guilds and the like can be made within the continent. Also just so you know. And the oldest, strongest and richest family is the Theós Clan. They are the founding and original clan that gave birth to the other royal clans. The nobility are clans that either came from the islands where the Theós Clan. Or they rose to power later dealer's choice.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:13, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Done. Also, auto-hit means don't do stuff like "Natsu punched Happy, killing him" but rather "Natsu's fist shot towards Happy with the intent of killing him". It's disrespectful to the other player if your character lands a strike without the other player's consent. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:14, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Adding on to Per's comment. Auto-hitting can be approved by the other person. Like Killer and Me. In some situations to save the other time, we let certain degrees of hits make contact. Normally we leave the level of damage to the person who's character was hit. Makes better than at the last second dodged the attack every other post. It's condition on the other person and what is agreed to.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:46, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic! I was looking around for a guild (other than Koma Inu) that Ginny Wesleigh could join. I was wondering, if you wanted to create and co-own a guild with me? Lia 14:49, September 27, 2016 (UTC) A legal guild. Do you have any ideas on the name? Lia 14:57, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thats a cool name! I even found a the emblem! Lia 15:07, September 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm working on Ginny, so it'd be great if you could make the page x3 Lia 15:12, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Could we have a short rp between Jean and Lorelei like 20 posts. It's how Jean will be added into the war.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:15, September 28, 2016 (UTC) It's fine I'll start tonight. I'm still at work in my office. The reason she is going see him is because, he contains a vial of Aion's blood in the temple. She wants it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:08, September 28, 2016 (UTC) No I think he will fight one of the betraying Elementals. This rp is for that she needs the blood to summon Aion. However Jean as Savar's High Priest is equal to Lorelei's status as the High Priestess of the whole continent. She has right to any religion items as her job is to preserve all the accepted religions of the continent. She is like the Chief Judge of Supreme Court. While Jean is like a judge on the same council, but not it's leader. However it's a lot of red tape.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:08, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey 2 Blood of the Origin and your turn. Remember two points. One Lorelei is equal to Jean within the city. But outside Jean has no authority. Lorelei does that is why she is also called the Walking Religion. And that her power is almost rivaling Irminsul whom is the strongest current mage on the continent. This way we don't make post about authority or whom can bring whom down to their knees with releasing power. They are both so powerful, I don't think they could toward each other.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Checked your "Sandbox" and while you forgot to substitute the "Dragon" in the descritpions...Per's not gonna allow any new slayer magic soon you know, it's on the rules. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:11, October 2, 2016 (UTC) It's cool to make projects and stuff, but wouldn't be wasting your time? I was just pointing it out, but if you were offended, my bad then. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:20, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Pretty good point there, but yeah I hope you'll improve then. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) You might not have noticed but your Shinji Kugel is far too overpowered for a 16 year old. Please change this immediately, either tone him down or scale up his age appropriately. We have rules regarding these things. That's your first warning. Also, in regards to your Djinn Slayer, do note that if published it will be deleted immediately. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:02, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Before you do anything else with it, I'm going to point out that I'm not going to allow Djinn Slayer Magic. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please pay attention to rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with Djinn Magic. Besides, Djinn probably fall under the category of demons, so you have Devil Slayer already. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC)